


A Moth to Flame

by HakeberHooligan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU- Bella is a Moth, Crack, Edward is Pretty Much a Lamp, F/M, I have absolutely no regrets, Pining, The Lion and the Lamb, This is my greatest fic to date, inner turmoil, this is based on a meme, unresolved love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Bella encounters an ethereal light unlike anything she could have ever imagined. It draws her in, like a moth to flame. What is this unnatural luminescence? Will she be able to survive this brush with heaven? She doesn't have the answers to those questions. All she knows is that life will never be the same.A thought-provoking 'what if?' fic that begs the question: "How different would Bella and Edward's relationship have been if Bella was a moth?"





	A Moth to Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little ficlet based on the meme below. We all know that Edward looks like a lamp, and if the internet has taught me anything, it's that moths LOVE lamps.

 Based on this meme:

 

 

 

_Beautiful. Enchanting. HOME._

     The words keep repeating themselves in her head, a never ending loop. Bella has never seen a light so dazzling, so enticing, so _perfect_ , and it seems to summon her. She’s helpless against its pull.

     In all her days, she’s never experienced anything like it. She’s danced with strings of lights on patios, flitted around tiki torches, and played deadly games with bug zappers. All of these pale in comparison to what is presented to her now. What makes it so magical, so awe-inspiring, is that it’s _daytime._ The eternal light in the sky burns bright, and still this magnificent marvel is placed before her.

 _I am unequivocally yours!_ She cries out in her mind, slamming her body against the firm, solid wall of unadulterated radiance. She sobs in pure ecstasy as she dashes her very existence against what she knows must be the form of a god, of Eden, of the promised land. Again and again, until her body is wracked with exhaustion and her wings carry her feebly.

     She turns when she feels at air stir. A tendril of the luminous splendor has parted from the form, and it rushes towards her. She splays her wings wide in welcome. _Take me, hold me and never let me go!_

     She’s surrounded by brilliant lights that bathe her dusky wings in little rainbows of brilliance. The walls of resplendence gently surround her, with whispered promises of pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

~*~*~*~

     Edward grabs the moth with one hand and tosses it to the ground, where it twitches.

     “See? This is why I hate these Washington woods. Moths, everywhere. We haven’t even stepped foot into the forest and I’m already being assaulted.”

     Alice laughs and it’s a sound of angels.

     “Edward, dear brother, the poor things can’t help it. Keep your shirt on if it’s so bothersome.”

     They run off into the woods, leaving behind a tiny, broken body.

~*~*~*~

     Bella lies in the dirt, dragging in ragged, gasping breaths. She should have known. There was no way she could come so close to something so bewitching, so scintillating, and not come out the other side unscathed.

     As her wings twitch uselessly and her legs scramble in the air, finding no purchase, she thinks that perhaps her fate is a gift. Whatever this devine incandescence was, it knew that she would never again experience something so breathtaking, and took pity on her. Released her from a remaining lifetime of stark disappointment, looking for a parallel beacon of light in a world of darkness.

     Her vision falters and her body stops responding. In her final moments, she relives the celestial encounter.

     Eternal darkness claims it’s prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Facebook page! If you enjoyed one of my fics, head on over and say hi 😊 It’s such a great way to further interact with all of you wonderful people ❤️💕
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/HakeberHooligan-2244066642526290/


End file.
